Take Advantage Of Me
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: After becoming intoxicated at a party, Leon Kennedy finds himself at the mercy of Captain Wesker, and when Chris Redfield finds out what happened, he is none too pleased. Leon X Wesker, Leon X Chris. Pre-Raccoon City Incident. Rated M for language, sex, abuse, rape. One-shot, complete.


Leon parked his car on the side of the street and got out. The cool fall breeze ruffled his bangs and he slid his hands into his pockets as he walked up the drive to Captain Wesker's house. Most of the lights were on, and Leon could make out the distinct shape of several silhouetted bodies through the drapes. It was the last place on Earth he would have imagined a party would be held, but apparently the S.T.A.R.S. Captain was the only one that didn't live in an apartment.

It was a nice off-blue, two story house that was probably priced in the low four hundred thousands. Only a ten minute drive from downtown, it was located in a rich, fancy community set on the side of a hill that overlooked Raccoon City. It was already after ten p.m. and Leon had finally relented to go when Chris drunk dialed him three times, begging for him to come.

Leon walked up the steps and rapped on the door twice before letting himself in. Several of the police department members, as well as the entirety of the S.T.A.R.S. team were mingling inside. Leon stepped further into the house, looking around at the expensive furniture lack of personal affects decorating the walls. From what he could see, the house was quite nice, and had an unnecessary amount of space for one person.

"Leon!" Leon's turned his head at the sound of his name, noticing Chris approaching him with a beer in hand. He took a drink before offering him some, which Leon brushed off politely.

"I'm good, thanks. I have to drive home so I'm not drinking."

"Pfft. Everyone else is driving too." Chris slung an arm over his should and forced him to walk into the living room. The place was well on the way to being trashed, plastic cups, empty bottles, and food crumbs littering the floor. Jill and Rebecca were in the middle of a heated game of beer pong. Rebecca squealed as she landed the pong ball in one of Jill's cups. The brunet scoffed and slowly pulled her shirt off, earning an array of coo's from the men watching. Leon's eyes widened and he looked to Chris for an answer.

"Strip beer pong." Chris smirked, eyeing the pretty brunet's large chest, only covered with a size too small bra.

"There's no way Wesker would have agreed to this." Leon said confidently. The man was less than friendly at best, and hated any form of unprofessionalism.

"You're right- he wouldn't." Chris chuckled, his eyes shining as he lead Leon into the kitchen. The kitchen island was covered in a variety of food from shrimp rings to chips and dip, nachos, guacamole, salsa, and chicken strips. The glint of a small ring of tools caught Leon's eye, and he pulled out of Chris' grasp, seizing it and turning on the brunet.

"No. You broke in? You're kidding!" Leon brought his hands over his mouth as he looked around. There was an excess amount of liquor, marijuana, and even a few small bags of cocaine littered over every counter surface. Wesker was going to kill them. No, that was an understatement. He was going to _destroy_ them.

"Oh my god. You're committing felony in the Captains house- he's going to kill us all!" Leon panicked. He couldn't be part of this. Wesker would put the fear of god in them. He turned to leave only to have Chris block his path. He grabbed one of the small white bags, pushing it towards the brunet.

"Cocaine, Chris? Really?!" Leon shouted, exasperated.

"It's fine. Just Brad and Cole are doing it. Come on, relax a bit. You know Wesker's not due back from his business trip to New York City until tomorrow night. We'll have this place spotless in the morning. Here, try some of the punch. It's alcohol free." Chris poured Leon a cup and pushed it into his hand. Leon drank it quickly, the sweet, fruity taste making his taste buds tingle. He refilled his cup before pressing his lips into a tight line as he regarded the man before him, who was eagerly waiting for a response.

"Fine. But I swear to god, Chris. If he finds out..."

"He won't, alright?" Chris smirked and made his way back into the living room, his voice adding to the cajoling of the drunk women. Leon sighed and followed behind, pushing his way past four of his fellow officers, Lance, Perry, Hiraz and Cruz. He nodded at them, the four men intense on a game of poker, chips scattered all across the table.

Leon's attention was pulled back to the game of beer pong. Jill erupted in screams as she landed the ball in the last of Rebecca's cups. Standing only in her lacy black bra and panties, the young girl blushed deeply as she realized she lost. Her fingers slid up her back, hooking on the straps of her bra. The room went silent, all of the men staring intensely for a look at the red heads breasts. She let go, instead using both hands to slowly push it up, her perfect, plump breasts bouncing as they were freed.

The other men went wild, shouting and cooing in approval. Rebecca blushed deeply. Leon rolled his eyes, walking over to the intoxicated girl and slipping off his jacket. He put it over her shoulders and she smiled up at him softly.

"Thanks, Leon." Leon smiled back and ruffled her hair slightly. Everyone had dispersed into their cliques, chatting and rough housing one another. Leon made his way back into the kitchen, filling up his cup with more punch. He took a long swig, the liquid warming his throat and leaving a pleasant feeling in his stomach. It was slightly addictive, and he quickly finished the cup before setting it down.

Leon turned, bumping into Barry. Amber liquid splashed over his face and shirt, thoroughly soaking him. He wiped his face on his sleeve.

"What the Hell?!" Leon hissed, glaring at the drunk man as he burst into a fit of laugher.

"You... you look like soaked cat." The older man laughed harder, slapping his thigh before walking off. Leon searched for the bathroom, staggering slightly and using the wall for support. His body had a warm, tingling sensation all over and he blinked in confusion. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he felt drunk...

Leon turned the light on and ran the water, untucking his blue dress shirt and doing his best to wash the stain out before splashing some water over his face. Small droplets dripped from his bangs and he checked his reflection in the mirror. A sudden wave of dizziness overcame him and he caught himself on the door frame.

"What the Hell?"

Leon thought back to what Chris said about the punch, remembering the slight twist of his lips. Son of a bitch! Chris had spiked the punch!

Leon made his way up the stairs, trying to get away from the party to clear his head. He let himself into what he assumed was a lavish guest bedroom, staggering over to the bed and kicking off his shoes before collapsing onto it. He pulled the pillow to his face, pressing into it and inhaling deeply. It smelled strongly of something sweet, musky and held a hint of vanilla. He let out a small moan, his eyes fluttering. Maybe he'd just rest for an hour until he was fine enough to drive home...

Wesker pulled into the driveway, his fingers gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. Several lights were on inside his home, and he recognized the vehicles of Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S. members parked along the road. He got out, slamming the car door hard before angrily striding up to the door. He opened it with an unnecessary amount of force, causing it to slam into the wall.

As soon as the door was thrown open, everything went silent. Wesker strode inside, every person in the house staring at him slack-jawed in surprise. His work had come to a close early, and he'd chosen to drive back tonight instead of in the morning. He let out a deep breath, shaded eyes slowly scanning the room, searching for the culprit responsible for hosting the party.

"Redfield!" Wesker shouted, his voice shaking slightly from his anger. After a moment of silence, the young brunet walked out, swallowing nervously and unable to meet his gaze.

"Care to explain yourself?" Wesker crossed his arms, his body posture straight and rigid. He was already formulating ways to punish the younger man. Chris stumbled as he tried to find words, and Wesker cut him off.

"Everyone out. Now." He enunciated the last word with the most venom he could manage. The S.T.A.R.S. members and R.P.D members quickly fled, all slinking around him, not trying to get too near. He kept his cold, unwavering glare focused on Chris as he was the last to leave.

"8 a.m. tomorrow morning, my office." Wesker hissed as Chris walked past him. The brunet nodded and made his escape, closing the door behind him. Wesker ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it slightly, a few small strands falling over his forehead. He took one look at the carnage of the living room before turning off the lights and making his way upstairs. He pushed his way into his bedroom, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt before stopping abruptly.

The shades were parted, allowing broken beams of moonlight to pour into the room. A figure lay on its back across the bed, arms spread and unconscious. Wesker approached slowly, recognizing it to be the rookie officer, Leon Kennedy. His lips pulled into an automatic scowl before taking a good look at the young man. The top buttons of his dress shirt were undone, revealing the porcelain skin of his collarbone. His lips were parted slightly, head tilted to the side with his bangs covering one eye. As his eyes slid lower, he noticed the fabric of his shirt had rode up his torso, revealing a slightly toned patch of stomach and the V of muscle that was covered partially by his pants.

Wesker's eyes glinted and the corner of his lips pulled up in a smirk. Leon was the love interest of Chris, and although the officer didn't know it, everyone else did. What better way to punish Chris than by fucking the man of his desires? Leon didn't work under him, but under Chief Irons, which meant he was free to have sexual relations with the man. He carefully got onto the bed, straddling Leon's waist...

"Nhhh..." A small moan escaped Leon's lips as he was roused by the feeling of being touched. His eyes fluttered open slowly, taking a while to adjust to the half-darkness of the room. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and as he came to fully, he became aware of the firm weight on his waist. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting finally only to look up into the shaded eyes of Captain Wesker.

Leon startled, flinching and attempting to sit up only to realize the blond had his arms pinned, spread-eagled to the bed.

"What the Hell?" Leon asked, confused by the position. He tried to pull free, but the older man had an iron grip on his wrists. He instead tried to slip from underneath him, lifting and twisting his hips, to no prevail.

"You may as well give up. In your state, you won't accomplish escape." Wesker's words were confident, enunciated slightly by his British accent. Leon swallowed nervously, looking away.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Hell, I didn't even want to come... but Chris insisted. Then he got me drunk against my will..." Leon trailed off, wavering under the blond's intense gaze.

"And out of all three bedrooms, you chose to sleep in mine. Why, exactly is that?" Wesker mused.

"I didn't know..." Leon said, embarrassed. Wesker said nothing, simply staring down at him for an unbearable amount of time.

"Well, it's unfortunate you ended up in my bedroom, on a night where I'm not feeling very merciful..." Wesker trailed off, leaving the rest to the younger man's imagination.

"Please." Leon whimpered, his body still buzzing from the effects of the alcohol. He was too aware of their crotches pressed up together, creating a pleasing warmth. He bit his lip, looking away from the older man again. He'd had a few wet dreams about Wesker since joining the police department. Always cool and collected, professional and disconnected, he radiated authority and power. In his late thirties, he was still undeniably gorgeous. With a strong jaw bone, silky blond slicked-back hair, and perfect white teeth, the role of a model suited him better than that of a Captain.

"Please what, Leon?" The blond dragged out the syllables of his name more than necessary, teasing him. Leon's hardening cock gave a twitch of approval and he bit back a moan. God, how he wanted to hear him say his name like that, again and again.

"Fuck," Leon ground out, the liquor pulsing through his system making his body hotter than it should be and causing the words to fall off his tongue without a second doubt, "I-I shouldn't want these things." Leon confessed, earning a smirk from the blond above him.

Wesker grinned to himself. How cute. The young officer had feelings for him. While he didn't care about how Leon felt personally, it would help make taking advantage of him much easier. Especially when he told Chris every single detail tomorrow morning. He'd finally crush the brunet's resilient spirit.

Leon let out a gasp as his arms were pulled above his head, pinned together by just one hand. His eyes flicked up to Wesker's and a flame was ignited in his core. He wanted the blond so bad. He couldn't tell what the older man was thinking or feeling, his face held in a perfect mask, void of emotion.

"I-I only have one request if... if you're going to fuck me." Leon stuttered, swallowing hard. He didn't want to screw this up, but unlike all of his dreams, he needed something to set this moment apart from all the others that were burned into his subconscious mind.

"And what is that?" Wesker drawled, raising one perfect golden eyebrow.

"Take your shades off... please." Leon added the final word a bit late, not wanting to demand something of his superior, especially since Wesker was in control of the situation. His words had earned a sly smirk from the older man, who reached up with his free hand to remove the shades and toss them onto the small table beside the bed without so much as a moment of hesitation.

Leon's lips parted as he stared at the older man. His eyes were an icy white-blue color that bore into Leon's very soul, wrapping it in their freezing cold depths.

"Wow..." The word fell off Leon's lips, exasperated. He lost himself in Wesker's gaze.

"Now, I will take everything that I want from you." Wesker used his free hand to grip Leon's shirt where the buttons met, ripping it open roughly. Leon let out a raspy moan, writhing slightly under the blond as he trailed his hungry gaze lower.

Leon bit his lip, loving being at the older man's mercy. He just hoped that Wesker was as cold and rough in real life as he'd been in Leon's dreams.

A sudden clinking drew Leon's attention away from the blond, tilting his head back to see his hands being cuffed to the head of the bed. He pulled at the cuffs testingly, tightened just enough to apply an uncomfortable pressure on his wrists.

Now with both hands free, Wesker dragged his nails down Leon's chest and stomach. Leon threw his head back, arching off the bed and letting out a high pitched, wanton moan. Every touch of pain and pleasure was twice as intense in his inebriated state. His eyes followed every one of Wesker's movements hungrily, eyes burning emerald green with desire.

Wesker's fingers caught on the waistband of his pants, deftly working at the button and zipper, exposing the small trail of hair leading downwards from Leon's belly button. Leon bit his lip harder, watching eagerly as his pants were pulled from his body in one quick, easy motion.

Leon blushed deeply, fully exposed to the blond above him. He secretly loved the fact that not an inch of him was off-limits to the man, who remained fully clothed. He twisted his wrists in the cuffs, the cold metal biting at his skin painfully, chaffing it and turning it red. Wesker admired him for a painful amount of time, and Leon let out a needy moan in protest.

"Please... touch me... I-I'll do anything..." Leon begged, sounding pathetic to his own ears but not caring.

"Is that so? Hmmm..." Wesker seemed to regard his words for a moment, his eyes trailing down the younger man's body once more. Another idea formed in his mind. He would cover Leon in marks and bruises, so when he told Chris about this there would be physical evidence proving it indeed happened. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Very well." Wesker conceded, leaning down and running his tongue up the young officer's stomach. Leon let out another moan, arching into his touch as he trailed his tongue over one pectoral and up the side of his neck before flicking his ear teasingly. Leon was over stimulated by every small move he made, result from both the intoxication and want for the blond. His soft moans turned into a cry of pain as Wesker bit down on the delicate skin of his neck hard. Leon struggled uselessly beneath him, his muscles pulled taut from the pain. Wesker ran his tongue over the wound, the coppery taste of the younger man's blood exploding over his taste buds. The metallic taste held a hint of sweetness, perhaps caused by an iron deficiency, which had Wesker craving more. He bit Leon again, harder, this time where his neck and shoulder met.

"Ahhhh!" Leon arched up off the bed, pulling at his cuffs uselessly. The pain was incredible, hurting to the point of a small numbness that spread over his skin, making it almost pleasurable. He gritted his teeth, eyes shut tightly as Wesker continued his assault, biting a trail down his left arm. He could feel blood welling up on the skin in several places, the wounds stinging from the contact with the air.

Wesker could barely control himself. Every pained moan Leon released only fuelled his need to hurt the younger man more, increasing his hunger tenfold. He slid his arms under the young officer's lower back, pulling him tight against his own body as he lapped up the crimson liquid from one of the worse bites on his wrist. His tongue flicked back and forth over the wound, the wetness applying a small form of relief that had Leon once again moaning softly in pleasure. With the last ounce of his sanity, he spoke words for Leon's benefit.

"If there comes a moment where you can no longer handle my ministrations, scream my name." The blond didn't wait for an answer, covering the uninjured side of Leon's neck with his lips and sucking on the skin. He could feel the younger man's hard cock pressing up against his own as he writhed, creating a small amount of delicious friction between them. He sucked harder, pulling the blood to the surface before pulling back, a small gasp falling from Leon's lips. He admired the large, dark hickey with approval before moving lower, creating another on his chest.

"Oh, fuck...!" Leon wanted so badly to call out the older man's name, not for the intent of ending the pain but to let him know the full extent of how aroused Wesker was making him. The fact that he was becoming as hurtful as in Leon's dreams turned him on more than he'd ever been turned on before. He'd never had such a raw, primal lover and craved every single second of Wesker's ministrations. He needed more to remember the blond by, something permanent, a reminder that would leave a part of the blond with him forever. His eyes flicked down to the sheathed knife on the side of Wesker's belt, and instantly he knew what he wanted.

"Y-your knife..." Leon panted between gasps as the blond assaulted one nipple, swirling his tongue around it before pulling on it with his teeth. Leon cried out in pleasure, the abused nub quickly becoming perky and red. He pulled at his restraints again, never having wanted to touch someone so badly as he wanted to touch Wesker. He wanted to run his fingers over every perfect curve, twist them in his silky hair and mess it up even more than it already was...

His abuse was halted for a moment as Wesker pulled the knife out of its sheath, the metal caught in a small beam of moonlight making it shine menacingly. Six inches long with serrations and a curved tip, it was nothing to be messed with. Wesker lowered it slowly, Leon watching helplessly as the tip was pressed into his cheek. He tried his best not to flinch, knowing the smallest movement could cause serious injury. He loved the threat, the danger of knowing that Wesker could really harm him...

Wesker slid the knife over Leon's jaw and down his neck. He never imagined that the young officer would be the masochist to his sadist, but he found himself enjoying it immensely. With special training under his belt, Leon would be able to handle more torture than the average person, making him a priceless bottom. He flicked the knife carelessly over his shoulder, eliciting a small gasp from the younger man as blood welled up from the small cut. He trailed the knife further down, coming dangerously close to his hard on. Leon was trying to stay still, and Wesker silently commended him for his ounce of self-control.

Wesker pulled the blade away, instead choosing to trail it over the sensitive skin of Leon's inner thigh. The young officer let out a gasp and twitched slightly, causing the blade to create a superficial cut that bled more than the last. Wesker gave him a warning glare. Although he had extremely steady hands, Leon was making it quite difficult not to slip up at times.

"Stay still." Wesker demanded and Leon gave him a curt nod. He raised the blade, the edge covered with a small line of blood. He offered it to Leon, holding it before his face.

"Lick it clean."

Leon moaned at Wesker's words, leaning forward and eagerly cleaning the blade with his tongue. He ran it up and down the sharp edge, carelessly creating several small cuts on his tongue. He either didn't care or didn't notice; his burning, unwavering gaze was locked with Wesker's as he obeyed the older man's order.

Wesker pulled the knife away, tossing it aside as he was mesmerized by the red on Leon's lips. He leaned down, eager to taste the younger man's pain once more. Leon moaned against his lips, pressing harder against him, his eyes fluttering as he kissed the man of his desires. He parted his lips as Wesker licked his bottom lip for entrance, letting out a muffled moan as Wesker's taste filled his mouth. He wanted more, so much more than the blond would offer. He didn't want this moment to end, and if it did, he wanted there to be others just like it. He'd do anything to belong to Wesker, even if it wasn't exclusive.

"Mmm..." Leon panted softly as Wesker pulled back, breaking the kiss. He could still taste the blond on his lips, even as more blood welled up on his tongue. He licked his lips slowly, his burning gaze locking with Wesker's before lowering to watch the blond pull his belt from his pants.

Leon gasped as Wesker took hold of his hips and spun him over, his backside dangerously exposed. He squirmed slightly, chewing on his lip as he dared a glance over his shoulder in time to see the belt crack against his back. He cried out loudly, a sharp stinging pain emanating from where the belt had lashed his skin. A second, third, and forth lash cracked against his skin. Each strike from the belt had him gasping and panting.

Wesker increased the pace of his ministrations, smirking as he watched the long, red bruises slowly appear on Leon's porcelain skin. He struck lower, whipping the round globes of Leon's ass, eliciting an array of pleased moans from the younger man. Leon squirmed below him, making it hard to be accurate with his slashes. He delivered one particularly brutal slash across both of Leon's ass cheeks, causing him to scream and arch up off the bed, his fingers twisted in the fabric of the sheets. He collapsed onto the bed again, breathing hard from the pain.

Leon didn't struggle as he was flipped onto his back again, his legs pushed up against his chest. He could feel the wet warmth of Wesker's cock pushing against him, his muscles tensing as the head was pushed back the puckered ring of his anus without warning.

"Auhhh!" Leon cried out as Wesker forced his way inside, the sheer thickness of his cock enough to tear his virgin ass. He could feel tears falling from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and neck. He pulled harder at his restraints, the inflamed skin of his wrists burning from scraping against the metal cuffs. He gritted his teeth, tasting the saltiness of his tears on his lips.

Wesker slid further until he was fully sheathed into Leon's tight, hot ass, his hands gripping the younger man's thighs hard. Leon was panting hard beneath him, his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat giving it a delicious glossy coating. He pulled back slowly, almost to the point of his entire cock being removed, before slamming forward into Leon's ass. He was cruel and careless, well aware of the fact that the younger man was a virgin but not caring in the slightest. Leon had known well what was going to happen to him.

Leon cried out, shaking his head side to side, his bangs falling over one eye. Wesker was well endowed; easily seven inches long and thicker than average. The pain was incredible, and he knew from the shaky exhale that fell from Wesker's lips, his virgin ass would more than suffice for the blond.

A low, carnal grow emanated from deep within Wesker's throat. Leon swallowed, searching the blond's features. He could feel Wesker's cock twitching, seated deep inside his tight ass.

"M-move..." Leon demanded pathetically, earning a quick thrust from the S.T.A.R.S. Captain that had him crying out. Wesker took up a steady pace, always nearly removing his cock before thrusting back into his ass. One particularly hard thrust had an explosion of pleasure filling Leon's body and he tightened around Wesker's cock further. He blinked the black spots from his eyes, slightly confused but wanting to feel that sensation again. He watched Wesker's lips twist up at his reaction to his thrusts, the older man continuing to hit the magical spot inside him repeatedly. He wrapped his legs around the small of Wesker's back, the new angle allowing the blond's cock to hit that spot with ease.

"Fuck! Yes!" Leon cried out in pleasure. Wesker reached up and freed Leon's hands from their restraints before pulling back, bringing the younger man with him, still impaled on his cock as he stood. He gripped Leon's thighs hard, lifting and dropping him on his cock as he thrusted in and out of his ass. Leon fell forward into his arms, his fingers twisting in the fabric of the back of his dress shirt. Wesker turned his head, biting into the flesh of Leon's shoulder hard and sucking up the blood that welled up from the wound.

"Don't stop!" Leon's voice had taken on a huskier tone, raw from all the screaming. Wesker sunk his teeth deeper, flicking his tongue over the wound, letting out a low, primal growl deep in his throat. The fingers of one hand twisted in the back of his blond hair, pulling on it sharply as the officer held on for dear life. He dug his fingers hard into the skin of Leon's waist, creating half-moon crescents that welled up with blood.

"I-I'm going to cum..!" Leon threw his head back, lasting a few more thrusts before shooting his load over his stomach and thighs. Spent and exhausted, he slumped in Wesker's arms, his arms hanging loosely over the blond's shoulders.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet." Wesker snarled, his own voice thick with lust. He dropped Leon onto the bed, the young man letting out a surprised gasp before he slid back into his ass and began thrusting again. He kept up a quick pace, driving as far into the younger man as he could go. Leon was shaking from the after effects of his orgasm, his ass clenching impossibly tight around the blond's cock.

Leon gasped, lowering his hands to Wesker's hips in an attempt to push himself off his cock. Wesker chuckled deeply at his attempt in vain before grabbing hold of his wrists and pulling on them, creating a slight, permanent arch in his back as he fucked him.

"Auhhh!" Leon moaned as Wesker drilled into him hard, every thrust hitting his prostate with an exploding force, each thrust making his vision blur slightly more. He shut his eyes tight, the overwhelming build-up of his coming orgasm consuming him. He'd never been able to cum two times in quick succession without a break, but the older man had a smug look on his face, as if he knew of Leon's coming orgasm and that he'd intended on it happening from the start.

Leon's eyes fluttered, his mind reeling from the sensory overload of pain and pleasure making his skin tingle. He heard Wesker's breaths catching, and his thrusts had become slightly uneven, signaling he was getting close. Leon kept riding the delicious tingling of his coming orgasm as Wesker fucked him without mercy.

"Fuck." Leon moaned at the sound of Wesker's thick, haughty voice. He watched the older man, his eyes trailing up over his perfect clothed form. At some point he'd rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, exposing taut, flexed arms. Several strands of gold hair had fallen over his forehead, and his brow was knitted together slightly as he watched his cock impaling Leon over and over. The sight of him so... so undone sent Leon spiralling over the edge, his body jerking as he cried out, cumming for the second time that night.

"Wesker!"

Wesker had followed only a few seconds after, releasing a large load of cum and shooting it deep into Leon's ass.

He could vaguely feel the warm wetness of Wesker's cum filling him, how he'd halted his movements, all except for his twitching cock, and stared down at Leon intensely. A small smile tugged at his lips before he collapsed back onto the sheets, unconscious.

Wesker released his hold on the younger man's wrists, taking hold of his thighs and slowly pulling out of his ass. Cum seeped out of Leon's ass slowly before staining the white sheets, along with several spots of his blood. He grabbed a small towel from the adjoining bathroom, cleaning off his cock. He grinned at himself in the mirror, eager to see the look on Redfield's face in the morning.

"You've got half an hour to get ready." Wesker's voice roused him from unconsciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the blond standing across the room, buttoning up his usual dark blue dress shirt, back to him.

"Ngh... what time is it?" Leon sat up, the covers falling to his waist. He noticed the untouched opposite side of the bed.

"7 a.m."

Leon rubbed his eyes. What time had it been when they'd finally finished their coupling?

"You know, you could have slept in the bed." Leon threw the covers back and stood as Wesker turned, crossing his arms. His eyes trailed down and Leon caught him appreciating the view. He grabbed his discarded pants and the tattered remains of his shirt.

"Yeah, nice. Well I can't go to work without a shirt." Leon tossed it aside and gave the blond a look before going to the closet and opening it, eyeing the older man's shirts. As he went to reach for a white dress shirt, a sudden hand was grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back, slamming his chest up against the wall.

"Did I give you permission to rifle through my things?" Wesker hissed in Leon's ear, eliciting a small moan from the younger man. He blushed slightly from being in such vulnerable position, his ass sticking out. He nodded quickly and earned a hard slap on the ass before being released. He rubbed his arm before catching the shirt as Wesker threw it to him and left the room.

Leon helped himself to a ten minute shower, grabbing the vanilla scented body wash and using a generous amount to clean himself. He rubbed hard at the bite marks and small cuts from the knife, washing away the dried blood. Once adequately clean, he stepped out and quickly towel dried before checking his reflection in the large mirror.

His body was riddled with cuts, bruises, and hickeys. He chewed on his lip, twisting to see the angry red marks and dark bruises over his back and ass. The blond had done a number on him and he'd loved every second of it. He slipped into his black skinnies and pulled the shirt on. It was slightly too large, mostly in the arm length, and he chose to leave it untucked but rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He cursed inwardly, remembering that he'd given Rebecca his leather jacket last night. He was going to freeze his ass off on the way to work.

It was ten to eight when they walked into the building. Wesker had been nice enough to give him a ride to work, mostly because they were going to the same place. Leon tried his hardest not to think dirty thoughts about the blond on the drive, failing miserably and ending up with a half hard on he hoped Wesker didn't notice.

"Would you come with me, Leon?" Although sounding like a question, the tone made it sound like a statement as Wesker walked on, not giving the young officer a chance to deny. He made his way into the S.T.A.R.S. main office before pulling out the key to his main office and unlocking it. He gestured for Leon to step into the room, and Leon looked around the professional space. Lacking any personal effects, the only item lining the wall was a frame with a newspaper clipping in it which read 'Special Tactics And Rescue Service Founded' with a picture of the team standing in front of the police department.

Wesker closed the door behind him before walking to the opposite side of the room, beside his desk. He turned and gestured for Leon to come closer, which he did. He could faintly hear the arrival of more S.T.A.R.S. members entering the office.

Suddenly Wesker grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him back onto the desk. Leon let out a cry of surprise, biting his lip from the intimate position. Wesker was standing beside the desk, one knee resting on it and pressing up against his crotch teasingly. He could feel Wesker's fingers tighten on the hold of his shirt before leaning down and kissing him hard.

Leon submitted immediately, parting his lips to allow the blond entrance. He let out a muffled moan as Wesker's tongue slid back and forth over his own. His eyes fluttered before falling shut, his now hard cock straining against his pants. Oh, fuck. Was the blond going to fuck him right here on his desk?

There was a sudden rapping on the door, and Wesker broke the kiss.

"Come in."

Leon's eyes snapped open. The blond didn't care if someone saw them in such a compromising position, and at work nonetheless? His head snapped to the side as the door opened and in stepped Chris. The brunet closed the door behind him before finally noticing them not ten feet away on the desk. Wesker pulled back, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair, making it perfect once more.

Chris' chocolate eyes flicked to Leon's jade ones, widening as Leon pushed himself up into a half sitting position.

"Leon..?"

He looked back to Wesker, obviously having put two and two together. The blond smirked cockily, his arms crossed.

"What better way to get back at you for trashing my house than fucking the man of your desires?"

Leon straightened.

 _What?_

He'd had no idea Chris had feelings for him. He thought back to the previous night, about how the brunet had constantly been touching him, had called him several times to make sure he was going... he could remember Chris' burning gaze on him from across the room.

Chris pressed his lips into a thin line and said nothing, turning and taking his leave. The door closed behind him and Leon looked at Wesker, stunned.

"It wasn't real..?" Leon asked softly to his own dismay.

"Oh no, Leon. It was very real," Wesker took his jaw in his hand. "Although my idea originally stemmed from revenge, I wanted you from the first moment to the very last." Leon let out a soft moan. The blond could get him excited with just a few words. He'd have to save his dirty thoughts for later.

It had been a long, grueling day filled with annoying citizen complaints and unfinished paperwork. It was just after 7 p.m. when Leon finally finished for the night, choosing to have a quick shower before he left. He could still smell the faint scent of Wesker's body wash clinging to his skin. It had been distracting him all day. The smell had caused several less than appropriate thoughts to form in his mind throughout the day, and he longed to wash the smell from his skin.

Leon opened his locker, producing his body wash, shampoo, and towel. He stripped down, setting the items on a nearby bench before taking a glob of shampoo in his hand. He stepped under the water, washing his hair quickly and tilting his head back, enjoying the warm current of water.

Leon gasped as he was grabbed and slammed against the wall, his eyes snapping open. He rubbed the bangs back from his eyes and saw a very angry, very naked Chris before him. He noticed Chris' gaze sliding over him, looking at all the marks left on his body by Wesker. Leon looked away.

"So, you had a one night stand with Captain Wesker, huh?" Chris' accusing tone stung. "So did I, so don't think it's anything special. I expected as much from him, but you? I thought you were different. But you're a slut, Leon. Turns out I was wrong, but I don't care. He marks you up to prove to me you belong to him, but guess what?" Chris leaned in dangerously close, his breath caressing Leon's jaw, "You belong to me now."

Leon blinked, not fully registering what was happening as his arms were pulled above his head and cuffed to the shower head. Leon tilted his head back, trying to pull them free, coming up a few inches short of sliding the chain over the curved bar of the shower head pipe. His still sore wrists throbbed from the too-tight cuffs. He looked back at Chris, his eyes shining with fear and lust. Was Chris going to fuck him right here in the shower, where anyone could walk in on them?

"Chris... I..."

"Shut up."

Leon pressed his lips together. He was unsure whether Chris' anger was truly directed towards him, or if perhaps it was because of what Wesker had done. Both seemed like likely answers. Chris grabbed his jaw roughly, leaning forward and forcing a kiss onto his lips. Leon clenched his fists, his eyes fluttering as Chris roughly dominated his mouth. He moaned softly, Chris' hungry tongue forcing its way into his mouth, sliding over every tooth and flicking his down his tongue. He tasted of mint and the smoky remnants of cigarettes.

Leon gasped, breaking the kiss as Chris curled his fingers around Leon's half-hard cock. He bit his lip, shuddering slightly as the brunet stroked him slowly, his fingers dancing over the most sensitive parts of his cock.

"Chris..." the older man's name fell off his tongue, his voice raspy with his arousal. He almost couldn't believe this was happening; he was going to be fucked by Chris not 24 hours after Wesker. Chris ran his tongue up Leon's neck, the wet appendage sliding over a bite wound and eliciting a high pitched moan from the younger man. Chris pulled back slightly, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"You smell like him. First he marks you, then scents you, and makes a public display of you to me? Well, I'm sure he'll enjoy watching this." Chris kissed Leon again, harder and with more fervor. Leon's head was spinning at Chris' words. How was Wesker going to watch..? His eyes caught the small, black camera to his right not thirty feet away, sitting on one of the benches, red recording light flashing. God, Chris was filming this? He felt incredibly dirty, but secretly loved it. He couldn't help but wonder what Captain Wesker's reaction would be...

"Ahh!" Leon's breath hitched as Chris grasped the head of his cock firmly. He writhed slightly under the brunet's touch, the warm water still flowing over his body.

Chris grabbed his thighs, lifting him so his back was pressed against the cold tile wall. He stepped between Leon's legs, who wrapped them around the small of Chris' back. When Chris kissed him again, it was deeper, more passionate, holding undertones of emotion. Chris' hands slid up his back, caressing the taut muscle and causing tingles of pleasure to slide over his skin.

Leon's eyes fluttered open, and he stared deeply into the brunet's brown eyes. Chris pushed up against him, rubbing their hard cocks together. Leon let out a wanton moan as he looked down, biting his lip. Chris was thicker than Wesker, but not quite as long.

"Chris... you'll rip me in half..." Leon panted, his cheeks burning. The brunet smirked and kissed his ear before biting it, gyrating his hips so his cock slid up and down Leon's own.

"F-fuck..." Leon gasped, tilting his head back against the wall. He looked over at the camera again, biting his lip. Chris adjusted his position, giving no warning before pushing into Leon's waiting ass. The younger man tensed up, panting and letting out broken gasps of pain as Chris began to spread him incredibly slowly.

The thickness was definitely more than Wesker's and he was torn by Chris' cock. Once past the thickest point, he was dropped onto it, impaled by the length. His mouth fell open and his cock twitched against his stomach as he felt the immensity of Chris' cock inside him, stretching him to his limits and filling him completely. His ass was throbbing slightly and causing Chris' cock to twitch inside of him.

"I'm bigger than him, aren't I?" Chris asked, his breath dancing over Leon's face. Leon managed a weak nod, slumping forward. His arms slid off the pole, falling to either side of Chris' neck, as he realized their height difference had given Leon the leverage needed to free himself from his restraints. He noticed Chris' smug chuckle at the admittance to his size.

Chris began thrusting and he fell forward into the brunet's arms. He looked at him with lust filled, half lidded eyes, his nails digging into the skin of Chris' shoulders. He pulled his hands up, lifting the chain over Chris' head so he could run his hands over his sculpted chest. Although his muscles weren't quite as defined as Wesker's, his pectorals were much larger and more plump. Leon trailed his fingers over them, allowed the privilege of touching the brunet, unlike with Wesker.

"Bet he didn't take his clothes off, did he?" Leon shook his head and Chris cussed under his breath.

"Fucking prick. Always about the sex and never about the intimacy."

Leon was only half paying attention to Chris' words, more intent on focusing on the large cock thrusting in and out of his ass.

"It's so big..." Leon said half breathlessly. Although he wasn't hitting Leon's prostate, the sheer thickness of Chris' cock was creating a dull, throbbing pleasure inside his ass.

"Look at me." Chris said somewhat softly, and Leon raised his gaze to meet Chris'.

"Look at yourself. You're gorgeous. You deserve much more than that asshole could ever give you." Leon blushed at Chris' words, fumbling for a few moments before freeing himself of the cuffs. Suddenly the water was turned off and Chris was moving, laying back on the nearby bench, changing their position so Leon was straddling his hips, all without removing his cock from the younger man's ass.

"I want you to ride me, Leon. Take control."

Leon nodded, putting his hands on Chris' chest for support before lifting his ass completely off of Chris' cock, a small string of pre-cum keeping them connected, before dropping himself back on it. Chris' cock crashed into his prostate and he all but screamed out in pleasure, throwing his head back and his eyes widening. He let out a broken exhale, shuddering before lifting and dropping his ass again.

"Fuck, yes. Like that." Chris gripped Leon's hips, watching as the younger man repeated the process a few more times before picking up the pace, riding him with a steady rhythm. He looked so good like that, impaled on his cock, bangs swaying and beads of water still slowly sliding down his stomach. His lips were parted, broken gasps falling from them quietly as he forced himself to take Chris' cock as fast as he could. The sight alone was enough to send Chris over the edge, but he held back, choosing to relish the moment and watch the beautiful young officer work his cock.

Chris was right: there had been nothing intimate about his coupling with Wesker. But this, pleasing the man beneath him, his eyes sliding over every inch of his form, was downright magical. Leon's veins buzzed with need, and he began working his cock as he rode Chris, desperate to reach completion.

Leon's breaths came fast and raspy. He leaned back, gyrating on Chris' cock as he fucked himself with it, putting on the perfect show for the camera that had been long since forgotten. He stroked himself hard and fast, biting his lip and letting his head fall back.

"I-I'm close...!" Leon panted, nearing orgasm. Chris took a firm hold of his hips before thrusting up to meet him every time he lowered himself onto the brunet's thick cock. His eyes were fluttering as he fought to stay conscious through the overwhelming pleasure.

"So tight..! Fuck..!" Chris drove up into him hard, holding himself deep in Leon as he came. The rush of the warm, thick liquid filling every inch of him was enough to make him cum. He leaned back, moaning loudly as he shot hot ropes of cum over both of their stomachs, his ass clenching and milking every drop from Chris' cock.

Leon fell forward, barely catching himself on his hands which rested on either side of Chris' head. He stared down at the brunet, breathing hard and trying to calm his racing heart, his eyes fluttering. Eventually the buzz faded as he came down from the euphoric high and he brushed his bangs out of his face, slowly pulling himself off of Chris' cock, a small moan falling from his lips as it popped out. He took a few moments to gather himself before he found the strength to stand, swaying slightly and bracing his hand on the lockers. After a few deep breaths he went to his discarded clothes, slipping his pants on. He could hear Chris dressing behind him as he reached for the white dress shirt Wesker had loaned him.

A strong hand on his shoulder had him spinning around. Chris caught his wrist, pulling the blond against him. Leon let out a surprised gasp and the shirt was taken from him.

"You can wear mine." Chris reached into his locker and produced a tight black t-shirt. Leon rolled his eyes before pulling it over his head. It was still baggy on him, but just enough that didn't look bad. He could smell a strong, musky scent on it and recognized it as Chris' cologne. He watched as the brunet collected the camera, smirking at it before turning it off.

"Wesker won't be happy when he sees this."

Chris had been one hundred and ten percent right. Wesker was not happy. The worst part was Leon had been called into the S.T.A.R.S. office five minutes before his shift was supposed to end the following day.

At five to six, the office was empty with the exception of Chris, who was begrudgingly filing paperwork half-assedly. Leon walked over and Chris lifted his head, one brown brow raising, questioning why he was there.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?" Leon crossed his arms, not pleased. Chris simply gave him a smug look, overly confident considering they were about to get a verbal ass kicking.

"It was so worth it. He hasn't left his office once, with the exception of yelling at me that I wasn't allowed to leave." Chris sat back, closing the file and crossing his arms behind his head.

"I can't believe I'm being dragged into this, all because you two have fucking issues with each other..." Leon sighed and raised his head as he heard the clicking of a lock. The door to Wesker's office opened and the blond stepped out. Everything about his posture said he was pissed, almost to the point of having a negative force surrounding him.

"Inside. Now." Wesker seethed, pointing inside the office. Leon swallowed nervously, wondering what kind of punishment was going to be dished out. There were no witnesses, and no surveillance cameras in the small, confined space.

Leon led the way, followed by Chris who had his hands in his pockets. The brunet had always had an issue following orders and respecting authority, and now they were both going to pay for it.

Wesker all but slammed the door behind them, striding past to walk to his desk. He leaned forward, hands resting on the wooden top as he glared at them both over his shades.

"Absolutely what part of this is fucking acceptable?" The blond sneered, gesturing to the tape, which occupied the space on top of the desk, along with several pieces of paper. Leon bowed his head, unsure of what to say and not wanting to dig himself deeper into his grave.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What part of you fucking the man I like is 'fucking acceptable'?" Chris sneered, mimicking Wesker's tone. The blond was across the small space so fast Leon was shocked. He grabbed the collar of Chris' shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. The brunet's hands went to Wesker's, attempting to free himself.

"Captain Wesker..." Leon tested, taking a step towards them. Wesker glared at him and he pressed his lips together, stopping in his tracks.

"Unfortunately for you, Leon is the object of _my_ desires and he will belong to _me_." Wesker hissed, twisting his fingers in Chris' shirt. Leon's mouth fell agape; he couldn't believe it. Chris and Wesker were fighting over him.

"Why don't you let him decide who he wants, you sadistic fuck!" Chris spat, shoving his arms up and breaking Wesker's hold on him. Chris was Wesker's subordinate, and he was far from showing any form of respect to the older man.

"Oh Christopher, you always did have trouble respecting authority. Isn't that why you we're dishonorably discharged from the air force?"

"How dare you!" Chris threw a punch at the blond, who easily feinted to the side before delivering two hard jabs to his ribs. Chris tackled Wesker, attempting to take him to the ground, but failing. The blond drove his elbow into Chris' back before throwing him against the wall and striding forward slowly.

"I'm going to beat you into submission, then force you to watch me fuck Leon."

Leon's eyes widened. They were actually going to fight over him? He had to stop this. Wesker held Chris against the wall, pulling back his fist and aiming a punch at Chris' head.

"STOP!" Leon yelled, causing both men to look at him. He clenched his fists, nails biting into his palms as he stared at them.

"You don't have to fight over me... you can both have me." Leon said defiantly, his eyes burning. No one moved for a long moment before Wesker and Chris looked at each other, the anger in their eyes replaced by devious glinting.

"I can share." Chris said.

"So can I."

 _Oh shit._

The two older men slowly began advancing on him, and Leon backed up. He hadn't meant like this... His back touched the wall and he looked around for an escape, finding none.

They took up either side of him, both of their eyes burning with hunger. Chris grasped his jaw, turning his head and forcing a hot kiss on his lips. Leon's resolve broke almost instantly and he gave in, reciprocating the kiss. His hands were pulled together and cuffed tightly before him.

 _Again with the handcuffs..._

The kiss was broken and Leon's eyes fluttered open, barely having taken a breath before Wesker was kissing him roughly. He moaned against the blond's lips, his head tilting back as Wesker's tongue forced its way into his mouth. He was vaguely aware of the buttons of his dress shirt being undone to expose his chest and stomach. He could feel hands running over his muscles hungrily, making his skin tingle.

A strong hand twisting in his hair had Leon hissing as he was forced to his knees. He looked up at the older men, both wearing smirks on their faces, gripping hard cocks in their hands. Wesker tightened his hold on Leon's hair and he eyed their lengths, chewing on his lip. He'd never given a blow job before, and didn't want to disappoint them. He recalled some of his favorite porn, figuring he'd just do what he'd like to be done to him.

Leon reached up, taking hold of both their cocks with his cuffed hands. He stroked them slowly, keeping his eyes forward as he focused on the task at hand. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue over the head of Wesker's cock before taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it, taking it deeper with every bob of his head.

Leon smirked around Wesker's cock as he heard appreciative moans from the blond. He flicked his thumb back and forth over the head of Chris' cock, using the gracious amount of pre-cum to lubricate the length as he stroked it. He ran the underside of his tongue up Wesker's length before swapping, eagerly taking Chris into his mouth.

The brunet put his hand on the back of Leon's head as well, forcing him to take his entire length. Leon fought the urge to gag as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked up at Chris, who was staring down at him with burning eyes as stray tears slid down his face. Suddenly Chris was pulling out of his mouth.

Leon yelped in surprise as Wesker lifted him from behind, his strong arms under Leon's armpits. Chris made quick work of his shoes and pants and he was pulled onto Wesker's lap as the blond lay back on the floor. Strong hands guided his ass down, pressing it onto Wesker's hard cock.

"Wait-" Leon was silenced as Chris forced his cock back into his mouth. His eyes widened as he was spread by Wesker's length as he was slowly forced onto it, taking every inch to the hilt. He moaned around Chris' cock as he was seated on Wesker's cock fully and the brunet began fucking his face.

Wesker lifted him off his cock before slamming him back down, driving his cock hard inside Leon's ass. He took up a fair pace, every thrust causing Leon's cock to slap against his stomach. He almost couldn't believe this was happening; he'd had more sex in the past 48 hours than in the last 2 years of his life.

Chris watched the younger man worshipping his cock. He'd taken a firm hold on the base and was bobbing his head in time with Chris' thrusts. He looked so good like that, sucking him while impaled by his Captain's cock. He could get used to this.

Leon moaned as the cock was pulled out of his mouth, small rivers of saliva sliding down his chin as he tried to catch his breath. Wesker pulled out of him and Chris lifted him, pushing everything off the desk and laying Leon's back on it. Leon barely had time to recover before Wesker was pushing his knees to his chest and entering him again.

"Auhh!" Leon writhed slightly as Wesker was fully sheathed in his ass. He didn't have much respite as Chris grabbed his head and forced it down, hanging over the other side of the desk. He guided his cock back into Leon's mouth, the new angle allowing him even deeper down the young officer's throat.

"Mmmngh!" Leon squirmed between the two men, blood rushing to his head from the upside down position. When one pushed in, the other pulled out, back and forth over and over. His head spun from the double assault on his body, overwhelmed by the dirty pleasure of having two cocks fucking him at once.

"Fuck, so hot." Chris panted as he fucked Leon's mouth. Whether he knew it or not, he looked fucking amazing when he was being taken advantage of. Chris let his eyes trail down his body, his dress shirt having slid down and catching at his elbows, the skin of his abdomen covered in beads of sweat. His cock slapped pitifully against his stomach, swollen and neglected and dripping with pre-cum.

"Think he'll fit both of us?" Chris met Wesker's gaze, his breaths coming in small pants. The blond grinned at him.

"One way to find out."

 _What?_

Chris pulled out of his mouth and Leon gasped for air, coughing painfully. He was pulled up into Wesker's arms without the blond removing his cock from his ass, his strong hands gripping Leon's ass. Chris pressed up against him from behind, crossing his arms under Wesker's and taking a firm hold on his thighs.

Leon shook his head pathetically, whimpering and begging the two men to spare him from the coming assault. There was no way he'd be able to take them both at once. His ass had already been throbbing for the past two days; he didn't think he could handle any more.

"Shhh." Chris cooed in his ear, kissing his neck passionately. He ran his tongue up the side of Leon's neck, causing the younger man to shudder in pleasure and momentarily distracting him. He gasped as he felt Chris' cock press up against his ass.

"I-I can't... please-" Leon gasped as Chris forced up into him, the tip forcing into his ass. His eyes widened and his head fell back on the brunet's shoulder, forgetting to breathe through the pain.

Chris slid into him further alongside Wesker's cock. A scream fell from his lips, the immense amount of pain, his arms wrapping around the back of Chris' neck as he squirmed between them. If there was anyone else in the building they would have heard. Neither man moved, giving him ample time to adjust to the combined girth of their cocks. He panted hard, unable to catch his breath, the lack of oxygen making him dizzy. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to calm his breathing, a few tears sliding down his face.

"There's a good boy." Wesker commended Leon, the younger man letting out a small whimper as Wesker began thrusting slowly. After a moment Chris joined in, their cocks sliding together inside him. He was acutely aware of his blood sliding down their cocks, working as a lubricant to help them fuck him easier.

"Nhh… F-fuck..!" Leon gasped as Chris took hold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It felt amazing after being neglected for so long, every stroke sending a bolt of pleasure right to his core. He wrapped his legs around Wesker's lower back, his half-lidded gaze meeting the blond's. If he thought what he'd felt while being fucked by them in the days prior was intense, it was nothing compared to this. Sharing something so intimate with them together like this... it was something else.

Leon's train of thought was broken as Chris shifted his position, his thrusts now hitting Leon's prostate with a bruising force. The young officer let out a cacophony of moans, his voice strained with the build-up of a coming orgasm. Wesker adjusted his hold on Leon's ass, also allowing his cock to drive into the younger man's prostate alongside Chris'.

He didn't try to contain his pleasure, his voice climbing an octave and becoming louder, his breaths coming in uneven, raspy pants. The pain had faded and was snuffed out by the euphoric pleasure. He couldn't hold on for much longer, and both of the older men knew it. Chris increased the pace of his hand, stroking Leon's cock faster than they were fucking them. With a final dragged out moan of abandon, Leon came, shooting ropes up cum over his stomach and thighs. His vision blurred as he rode out his orgasm and he screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Fuck... so tight." Chris hissed as the younger man tightened around him, a delicious clenching and unclenching of muscle milking his cock and forcing him to orgasm. He moaned and let his head fall back as his thrusts halted and he came deep inside Leon's ass.

"Always so quick to finish, Christopher." Wesker tsked, his voice only containing half of its usual acidity. With a few more hard, forceful thrusts he came as well, pumping Leon full of his cum. The younger man let out a whimper and slumped forward into his arms, unmoving.

Wesker and Chris both stood still, their chests heaving as they fought to catch their breath. Cum slid down their cocks in rivers, dripping onto the hard wood floor and creating a small puddle.

"You know, I could get used to this..." Chris said as he let out a heavy breath, shaking slightly from still half-supporting Leon's weight.

"Perhaps we've found grounds for a truce." Wesker slid his arms under the unconscious man's shoulders and knees, pulling him into his arms fully. Chris smiled and brushed the bangs from Leon's eyes, gazing intensely at the gorgeous man.

"Perhaps we have."


End file.
